The Captain is in Love
by wolfie1408
Summary: Captain America meets a girl at a bar and falls in love. Captain America x OC. Sorry for rare updates, I have no internet at home and am busy with college quite often.
1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers looked across the bar, giving up on trying to get drunk. He knew he couldn't get drunk but still had wanted to try. When he set his glass down he noticed a blonde girl with glasses a few bar stools away, talking to some of her friends.

"Go say hi, Molly!" said a man with black hair.

"No way," said the blonde girl, blushing a little, "I mean, come on! He's so handsome, he has to have a girlfriend already. Or maybe a boyfriend for all I know."

"Just go say hi to him, you never know!" said another man who had orange hair.

"Felix, no! I'm not going to!" Molly said.

"Oh come on, he might like you!" said the black haired man.

"No way Bruno," Molly said to him.

Bruno shrugged, "Fine. But you never know, he could have been the one for you."

The three left the bar and Steve watched, entranced by the blonde girl. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and he wanted to know get to know her. Badly. He tried to think of an excuse so he could go after them but nothing came to mind. How could Tony do this without giving it very much thought? He realized that was his answer. Tony. He pulled out the cellphone the self-proclaimed billionaire, playboy, philanthropist bought him and called him, hoping the three wouldn't get far.

"Hello?" came Tony's voice over the phone.

"How can I get more information on a girl I saw in the bar without sounding like a weirdo? What's an excuse to talk to her?" Steve asked quickly.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally growing a pair. Just go over and say hi, offer to buy her a drink."

"She already left the bar."

"Then go after her and say she forgot something."

"What?"

"To give you her number, duh!"

"I can't do that..."

"Yes, you can! Go now before she gets away!"

Tony hung up and Steve sighed, going outside to look for the trio of friends. He spotted them crossing the street and hurried after them, starting to blush a little as he got closer.

"U-Um, excuse me?" he called.

All three turned and Molly blushed as well.

"Y-Yes?" she asked.

"Um... You forgot something at the bar..." Steve said slowly.

"Huh? What did I forget...?" Molly asked, genuinely confused.

"T-T-To give me your phone number, ma'am."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, that was too forward... My friend told me to tell you that because I asked his advice."

"It's fine."

Steve looked at the ground in shame and tried to figure out what he could say to lighten the mood. Molly suddenly handed him a folded piece of paper, smiling softly and hurried away to rejoin her friends.

Steve looked at it and unfolded it to find her name, Molly, and a phone number written on it. He grinned and quickly programmed the number into his phone contacts like Tony had shown him and hurried back to Avengers tower.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm proud of you, Cap!" Tony said, patting Steve on the back when the blonde showed up at the tower later.

"I don't know how long to wait to call her. Should I call now?" Steve asked, looking at his phone.

"No. Text her first. But do it in the morning. Say something sweet, since you want to be the romantic type and not the one night stand type. Say something like... 'Good morning, beautiful blonde. I hope you have a good day today' or something," Tony said.

Steve blushed at the thought of texting Molly something like that so soon and nodded, "O-Okay."

Tony chuckled and took a sip of beer, "You'll do fine. You said her name is Molly, right?"

Steve nodded.

"Lemmie see her number. I wanna look her up," Tony said.

Steve told him her phone number and watched Tony look her up. Soon, Tony was on her Facebook page, looking at her pictures and information.

"Not bad, Cap! She is pretty hot, even with glasses! Just turned twenty one... Yesterday, in fact! And you said she was with two guys, right? Bruno and Felix?" Tony said, looking at her page.

"That's what she called them, yes," Steve answered.

"That must be them," Tony said, pointing at two profiles, one named Felix Veran, the other Bruno Veran, " Huh... They're married. Literally, they are legally married. They even have wedding pictures."

Steve nodded, not caring about that. He wanted to know more about Molly.

"What does it say she likes?" he asked.

"Um... Snowboarding, wolves, movies, reading, sleeping, Halloween, writing... Hey, look, she listed Captain America even! You're in luck And even more in luck, she's single!" Tony said, pointing to it.

Steve's face broke into a wide grin at the sight and he felt the urge to hug Tony, he was so happy.

"That's amazing!" he said.

Tony smiled and closed the page and spun around in his chair to face Steve, "Don't. Blow. It. You have to impress her. Don't let her know that you're Captain America yet though... I may be open about my identity, but you're not... You don't want people to mob you because they found out through her."

Steve nodded, "That was the plan: to not mention it."

"Good," Tony said, "You can do this. You got her attention, now hook her and reel her in!"

Steve smiled a little and shook his head, "Your expressions are really strange."

"Actually, they're normal. It's just because you're not used to this time. Still," Tony pointed out.

Steve shrugged, "Well, I'm going to go to bed. That way I can wake up nice and early tomorrow and text her."

Tony chuckled, "Do what you want, just don't mess it up."

Steve went into his room and changed into a plain white t-shirt and black pajama pants before getting into bed, resisting the urge to text Molly already. '_Wait till the morning!_' he thought, getting comfortable in his bed.

In the morning, Steve woke up and grabbed his cellphone, trying to decide what to text the blonde. He ended up going with 'Good morning, Molly! I hope you remember me from the bar.'

After what felt like hours, he got a text back.

'Hi! Of course I remember you! You're the one who looks kind of like Captain America!'

'Yeah, I get that a lot... So... Would you like to maybe meet for a cup of coffee?'

'Sure! When and where?'

'Well, we could meet at Starbucks in a half hour if you like.'

'That sounds good! I'll see you then!'

Steve smiled widely and put his phone away, hurrying to take a shower and shave, wanting to look good.

"Tony, can I have some advice? What should I wear to get coffee with her?" asked Steve, going into Tony's work room.

"Wear whatever you like. Something you're comfortable in but also look good in," Tony said, looking at some plans.

"Okay," Steve said, going back to his room.

He ended up in a different white t-shirt and some blue jeans with a red jacket, unintentionally showing off the colors of the American flag. Checking the time, Steve went outside and walked to Starbucks, sitting at a table while he waited for Molly to show. A few minutes later she came in, smiling softly at him as she came over.

"What would you like to drink?" Steve asked, smiling back.

"Just a regular coffee," Molly said.

Steve nodded and went to the counter and ordered her coffee and his own. When he got them, he went back to the table and set them on the table.

"Here you go, beautiful," he said.

Molly blushed, "Thank you, handsome."

Steve smiled widely and sat in his chair across from her.

"So... What are you in to? Like, what's your favorite animal?" he asked.

"I absolutely LOVE wolves," Molly said, smiling.

"Do you have a favorite Avenger...?"

"Captain America! He's so amazing! Strong, fast, smart, handsome... N-No offense, I find you extremely handsome as well."

Steve chuckled, "It's fine."

He knew he was going to get along with her just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost a month had passed since Steve and Molly had met and had their first date and they were both falling further in love each day. Although Steve still hadn't admitted he loved her. He called her beautiful and amazing and funny and sweet but hadn't pulled out the L word yet. Natasha and Clint made fun of him every time he brought her up because he would always end up blushing.

"I'm thinking of telling her who I am soon," Steve told his friends one day as they ate breakfast in the giant dining room at Avengers tower.

"Really?" asked Bruce.

Steve nodded, "She loves me for who I am and she loves Captain America... We're the same person so it shouldn't make a difference."

His phone rang just then and he grabbed it, answering eagerly when he saw her name on the caller I.D.

"Hello?" he said, leaving the room.

"Hi, Steve! Do you want to come over for dinner? My dad want's to meet you so I thought this would be a good way to introduce you to him," Molly said.

"That sounds good! What time should I come over?" Steve asked, grinning.

"Anytime you like, really. You could come over now, or later. Just get here by six tonight," Molly answered.

Steve smiled, "I'll be there in an hour."

"Alright, bye Steve!" Molly said.

"Bye Molly!" Steve said, hanging up.

He went back into the dining room and saw everyone staring at him, Tony smirking.

"So? What's going on?" Tony asked.

"I'm meeting Molly's dad tonight," Steve answered, "And I hope he likes me..."

"He'll like you, Steve," Natasha said reassuringly.

Steve smiled hopefully, "I hope you're right. I'm going to get dressed."

He left the dining room and went to his own room, deciding on a suit in the end. He pulled it on and walked over to Molly's house which was almost a mile away.

"Hi, Steve!" Molly said when she opened the door later, hugging him.

"Hi, Molly!" Steve smiled, hugging her back and kissing her softly.

"Come on in, my dad will be here in a few minutes," Molly said, motioning for him to come in.

Steve followed her inside and sat on the couch with Molly beside him, snuggling up by his side. She was watching The Lucky One.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked him, nuzzling him

"I'll have a glass of water, please," Steve smiled.

Molly got up and went into the kitchen, getting Steve a glass of water and a Pepsi for herself. While she was in the kitchen, there was a knock on her front door.

"Can you get that, Steve? It's my dad," Molly said.

Steve nodded and opened the door, instantly seeing the family resemblance between the two.

"Hello sir, I'm Steve Rogers," Steve said, offering his hand.

"I'm Drew, Molly's father," Molly's dad said, shaking Steve's hand.

"Hi dad! Want something to drink?" Molly asked, handing Steve his water.

"Nor right now, thanks, maybe later," Drew answered.

Steve stood awkwardly by the front door, unsure of what to do or say, but wanting to make a good impression.

"So tell me Steve, what do you do for a living?" Drew asked.

"Well, I used to be in the army, but right now I'm kind of in a way in law enforcement. Unofficial law enforcement I guess you could say," Steve said.

"What rank did you hold in the army?" Drew asked.

"Captain," answered Steve.

Drew smiled and nodded, sitting on the couch.

"Dad, you promised you wouldn't conduct an entire interview with him," Molly sighed, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Well, I just want to make sure my daughter dates a good man," Drew said.

"Don't worry, sir, I'll take good care of your daughter. I have so far, and I'll keep doing it," Steve promised.

"I hope," said Drew, "Oh, Molly, I almost forgot, I brought you that book you wanted to borrow."

He handed Molly a book about wolves and Molly took it eagerly.

"Thanks!" she said, already surfing through it.

Steve smiled a little and moved to sit beside his girlfriend.

"Might I just say, it's a real pleasure to meet you, sir," Steve said.

"Call me Drew," Drew corrected him.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

Drew nodded, making Molly smile. She had been secretly worried that Drew wouldn't get along with Steve, but didn't want Steve to know her fear so she claimed they would get along fine.

"Molly, actually, now that you're both here, I need to tell you something," Steve said suddenly, gathering his courage.

"What is it, Steve?" Molly asked curiously.

"Um... I-I'm Captain America," Steve answered.

Molly's jaw dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

At first, Drew and Molly didn't fully believe him, but after Steve took them to Avengers tower, showed them around, and introduced them to the other Avenger, they realized he was telling the truth.

"I can't believe I just met the Avengers!" Molly said after shaking hands with everyone.

"And I can't believe we finally met _you_!" Clint said, hopping over the back of the couch and sitting on it, "All we've heard from Steve lately is about how much he likes you, how desperately he wanted to tell you who he really was, how much he _loves_ you!"

"Shut up!" Steve said, feeling a blush creep across his cheeks.

"Aw, you _love_ me?" Molly asked teasingly.

Steve nodded slowly, clearly embarrassed, "I've been meaning to tell you but every time I did I got too nervous to say anything."

"It's about time you said something to her, Cap. I thought you would die from holding it in," Tony said, pouring himself a drink, "Would you like anything, Drew? We have a wide variety of drinks available."

Drew shook his head, "No, thank you."

"Suit yourself," Tony shrugged, taking a sip of whiskey.

Molly and Steve sat side by side on the couch, next to Clint who was trying to get Natasha to kiss him. Bruce was tinkering with a gadget that Molly didn't recognize, while Thor watched him in astonishment. Drew began talking with Tony about JARVIS, fascinated by the system.

"I still can't believe I'm dating THE Captain America!" Molly said, letting Steve put an arm around her lovingly.

"Soooo, Molly, when do you think our Cap here will pop the question?" Clint asked jokingly.

Steve nearly choked on his water that he'd just sopped from a bottle and glared at Clint, "We only recently started dating, I'm not going to just drop to one knee and ask her to marry me out of the blue!"

Clint laughed, "I was joking, don't get your panties in a twist!"

Molly let out a nervous giggle. She couldn't deny that she hoped one day in the very far off future, of course, that they would get married. Steve noticed Drew staring at him as if to dare him to propose already.

"Have you two had sex at least?" asked Tony, also kidding around.

Both Molly and Steve turned a dark red color, replying with a loud "No!"

Tony laughed but shut his mouth when he saw Drew glaring at him as if he would kill him.

"Molly, you know I want you to wait for that until you're married," Drew said.

"I know, dad. And Steve and I are going to wait IF we even ever get married. He's really old fashioned, remember? He got frozen for all those years, he respects all those old fashioned rules," Molly said.

"That is true..." Drew said slowly.

Steve looked extremely flustered and embarrassed, as if he just wanted to disappear.

"Can we change the subject, please?" he asked nervously.

"Who wants to go out for dinner? My treat!" Tony said, deciding to give him a break.

"I do!" Clint said eagerly.

"I don't see why not," Bruce said, beginning to put away his things.

Thor nodded, "Where are we going to go? Can it be that place called Burger King? I love the burgers they serve!"

"Uh, no. I was thinking something a bit higher-class. Like... Olive Garden," Tony answered.

He regretted introducing the God from Asgard to the fast food chain and was glad that Thor still was in shape considering how often he ate there now.

"They do have good food there, too. I like their lasagna," Thor said, deciding to go along with the idea.

"I'll need to put on something nicer... I'll have to go home and find something" Molly said, looking down at her outfit.

She was in a Detroit Tigers t-shirt and jeans with holes in both knees, flame covered Converse on her feet.

"I might have something you can wear," Natasha offered, standing, "Come on."

Molly followed Natasha down a hall while Tony offered to help Drew find some nicer clothes too. They left as well and left Steve with Clint, Bruce, and Thor.

"What do you guys think of her?" Steve asked after a moment.

"She does seem like a pleasant lady," Thor commented.

"I like her, she's nice," Bruce said, smiling a little.

"I like her too, but her dad needs to lighten up a bit..." Clint said.

Steve smiled a little, "Just don't talk about anything inappropriate."

Clint nodded understandingly and stood, grabbing a pair of shoes and slipping them on.

"Please just don't say anything to make her dad hate me. I want this to work out, I really do like her. A lot," Steve said.

"I know, I know. I just like making fun of you!" Clint said with a playful smile.

Molly and Natasha came back the, Natasha in a long, black dress and Molly in a shorter red dress, a nervous smile on her lips.

"How do I look?" she asked Steve.

To everyone's surprise, Steve's jaw didn't drop to the floor. Instead, he grinned broadly and hugged her.

"You look so beautiful!" he said, amazed.

Molly wasn't a fan of dressing up, even wearing skirts, so Steve was amazed to see her in a dress now, just to go to Olive Garden.

"Thanks," Molly said, blushing a little.

Steve kissed her cheek with a grin, "You're the most beautiful woman I ever set eyes on."

This made Molly blush harder, "I'm not THAT beautiful, Steve."

"Yes you are," Steve told her, this time placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Tony wolf-whistled at them and laughed as he and Drew came back in.

"Save it for the bedroom, love birds!" Tony said, "Come on. Let's go, I already called to let the restaurant know we're coming since we're such a large group."

He got in the elevator with the others and they all left, getting into Tony's limo that was waiting out front. Molly smiled as she sat by Steve who seemed flustered by how beautiful she looked and was wishing he looked better for her.

"I'm sorry I don't look a bit more handsome," he finally apologized to her.

"Aw, Steve, I think you look amazingly handsome. You don't need to dress up to be handsome for me, you're amazing just the way you are," Molly said.

Steve smiled and was glad for once that he took Tony's dating advice.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, Drew was dropped of at his house and Molly invited Steve over for a while, not wanting the night to end. She put on a random movie, not really caring what it was, made some popcorn while she changed into her Cat in the Hat pajamas, and sat beside Steve on the couch.

"Nice pajamas," Steve smiled.

Molly laughed, embarrassed, "I can't help it, I loved Dr. Seuss when I was younger and it stuck."

Steve gently pulled her onto his lap and kissed her cheek softly, "I wasn't trying to sound mean, I do like them, it's just kinda funny..."

"I know it is," Molly said, nuzzling his neck a little.

"...I love you, Molly," Steve whispered.

"I love you too, Steve," Molly whispered back.

Steve sighed happily and settled back into the couch with his girlfriend still on his lap, a broad smile on his face.

"I'm really glad I took Tony's advice on how to ask you out. If I hadn't, I might never have seen you again," Steve said, closing his eyes and relaxing.

"I'm glad you took his advice, too," Molly admitted.

She shifted so she was sideways on his lap and relaxed as well, soon drifting off to sleep. It took Steve a while to realize he had been talking to himself about a TV show he'd gotten into, not noticing Molly was asleep. When it finally occurred to him, he hesitated, unsure of what to do.

"Molly?" he said softly, trying to wake her without startling her.

Molly muttered in her sleep and nuzzled his chest. Steve smiled a little and gently took her in his arms, carrying her to her bedroom and putting her in bed, pulling the sheets up to cover her.

"Steve...?" Molly whispered sleepily, opening her eyes a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Steve answered, "I'll let myself out, you don't have to get up."

"Stay with me? Please? Just for tonight?" Molly asked, blushing a little.

"U-Uh... A-Are you sure?" Steve asked nervously.

Molly nodded, "Please?"

Hesitating briefly, Steve took off his shoes and jacket, slipping into the bed beside her. Molly hugged him gently, nuzzling him sleepily. Steve slowly wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to make her mad by doing anything she wasn't comfortable with him doing. Instead of getting mad, Molly hugged him tighter and yawned quietly, drifting off to sleep. After a few minutes, Steve fell asleep as well, holding her close.

In the morning, Steve woke to the smell of breakfast. He could smell eggs, bacon, toast, and sausages. He went into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and was surprised to see Molly putting two plates on the table for them.

"Just in time, handsome," Molly said, smiling up at him, "What would you like to drink?"

"Uh... Coffee...?" Steve asked, still tired and slightly out of it.

"Coffee coming up," Molly said, pouring him a mug before pouring herself a glass of milk.

They sat across from each other at the table, making small talk as they ate. Before Molly could clear the table, Steve stood and grabbed the plates.

"I'll take care of them, don't worry," he said, kissing her softly.

Molly blushed and smiled, "Aw, you're so sweet."

Steve grinned from ear to ear, turning on the water in the sink. As he washed them, Molly heard his phone ringing in the bedroom and went to get it. She saw Tony's name showing on the caller I.D.

"Steve, Tony's calling," Molly said, going into the kitchen.

"Can you answer it for me?" Steve asked, wiping off one of the plates.

Molly nodded and answered it, "Hello?"

"...Molly?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah... Steve fell asleep over here last night, sorry I stole him from you guys. What's up?" Molly said.

"Well, we have slight family problem," Tony said.

"Family?" Molly questioned.

"Thor's brother, Loki, to be exact. He's wreaking havoc downtown and we need the Cap to help us out with him," Tony said.

"Oh, I'll let him know, bye, Tony!" Molly said.

"Bye, Molly," Tony hung up.

"Loki's causing chaos downtown, the others want you to help," Molly informed him.

Steve nodded, quickly grabbing his shoes and jacket before kissing Molly goodbye and running out the door.

"I can drive you there faster!" Molly called, opening the door after him.

Steve hesitated for a moment before Molly grabbed her car keys and they got in her car, Molly driving as fast as she could to the tower so Steve could change into his uniform and join the other Avengers.

When they got downtown, Molly waited for the fight to end, bored. Steve had her park far away from the fight, not wanting her to get hurt, and she had nothing else to do but wait for him. A knock on her window startled her out of her thoughts and she looked up.

Standing outside was a man with shoulder length black hair and a smirk on his face. Molly felt as if she recognized him, but couldn't remember who he was, no matter how hard she thought about it. She rolled her window down a crack.

"Can I help you...?" she asked.

"Hello, darling, mind giving me a ride?" the man asked.

"Er... I'm waiting for someone, sorry. He needs to go right home when he gets here so I can't," Molly said.

"Oh, that's alright," the man said, "Just one more thing..."

"Yes?" Molly questioned.

"Have you seen the Avengers around here? I do believe they're looking for me," the man said.

Molly's eyes widened when she realized the man was Loki.

"Molly!" yelled a familiar voice.

Molly turned to see Steve across the street, a deep cut on his cheek and looking terrified for her life.

"Drive! Get away from him!" Steve yelled, starting to run across the street.

Before she could, however, Loki thrust his hand through the window, grabbed her wrist, and disappeared with her.


	6. Chapter 6

"He grabbed her wrist and was gone!" Steve said, pacing frantically in front of the others, "We need to save her! He might kill her!"

"But we don't even know where he is," Natasha said, "We just need to keep calm, relax, and think."

"How am I supposed to keep calm if she's in danger!?" Steve snapped.

"I'm really about to knock him out if he doesn't shut up..." Tony muttered, rubbing his forehead, feeling a headache fast approaching.

"My brother had no right to steal this woman from you," Thor said.

Clint grabbed Steve's arm as he paced by, forcing him to stand still, "Look, I know you're upset dude, and I would be too if he'd taken Natasha, but really, just take a few deep breaths, and let's all think."

The room fell silent as the Avengers thought it over, wondering where the pair could be.

"I will go home and see if Loki is there with Molly," Thor decided, standing.

"Alright, now, Clint and I will go to Molly's house, just in case, Bruce, you let her father know what happened, Tony, you and Steve go look around the city," Natasha said, taking charge, "If any of us find anything, call the others."

The others nodded, scattering to look around.

"I can't believe this is happening... I love her and now she's in danger!" Steve said as they searched the city.

"Seriously, Cap, I'm going to smack you. I get it, you love her, but try to concentrate on looking for her, I could use your help," Tony said, heading for the fifth abandoned warehouse within a half hour.

Steve managed to quiet down and followed Tony into the building, doubting they would be there. The pair went into the building, checking around for any sign of Loki or Molly, but found nothing.

"...We're never going to find them..." Steve muttered, sitting on an old piece of equipment.

Tony hesitated briefly, not used to seeing Steve in such an upset condition. He wasn't sure what to do, finally reaching out slowly and patting his shoulder.

"Cheer up, we'll find them, you'll see. Loki's not exactly the smartest god ever," he said.

Steve sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "I know..."

Tony's cellphone rang, interrupting the silence that had slowly fallen between the pair and he grabbed it quickly, seeing Natasha's name appear. Steve stared at him, hoping it was good news, as Tony talked in a quiet but urgent voice. He hung up suddenly, jogging towards the front entrance of the warehouse.

"Thor found them! He has them at the tower!" Tony said.

Steve bolted up, running full speed for the tower, his heart pounding in his chest. _Please be okay...!_ he thought as he ran through the front door of the tower, not bothering to wait for the elevator and instead taking the stairs two at a time.

"Molly!" Steve cried out when he saw her lying on the couch.

"Hey, Steve," she smiled.

She was covered in multiple cuts and bruises, a few of the cuts very deep, and her right arm was in a cast and sling. Loki was sitting angrily on a chair with Thor at his side, a dark purple and brown bruise forming around his right eye. Steve knelt beside the couch and hugged her gently, not wanting to cause her further pain.

"I was so worried about you!" he said, refusing to let go of her.

"I'm okay, Steve... Just a bit sore and bloody. I've had worse," Molly smiled, hugging him with her good arm.

They shared a soft kiss as Tony stepped out of the elevator.

"So, Loki, I can't believe you would be such a dumb-ass and try to kidnap her, of all people. You should have realized what would happen," Tony said, approaching him.

"But it was all in good fun," Loki smirked.

"Who gave him the bruise?" Steve asked suddenly.

"...I was pissed..." Molly said.

Tony grinned, "Wow, Cap, your girl packs quite the punch! I'd hate to see what she would do to your nuts!"

"I took a few self-defense classes before, it's not a big deal," Molly said, rolling her eyes.

"Thor, take care of your brother. Take him home and punish him however you punish people in Asgard," Clint said, "We'll take care of Molly. Well, more like STEVE will take care of her."

Thor nodded and left with Loki who looked even more pissed than before as Steve gently picked Molly up, carrying her to his room and setting her on the bed.

"I don't want you home alone tonight," he said as he laid beside her.

Molly leaned against him, resting her head on his chest, "I don't want to be alone tonight, honestly, so I guess we're in agreement that I'm spending the night here."

Steve nodded and kissed her softly, trying to show how much he loved her in his kiss.

"I love you, Molly," he said as they parted.

"I love you too, Steve," Molly sighed happily, nuzzling his chest.

Steve smiled and held her close, both soon falling asleep, holding the other close.


	7. Chapter 7

"STEVE! Lily is in my lab again!" Tony yelled.

"Sorry!" Steve apologized, running into the lab after the blonde haired, giggling, four year old, "Come on, honey, Uncle Tony has to work."

"I know, daddy!" the girl said.

"Steve, Lily, we're going to the park. Would you like to come?" Molly asked from the door to the lab.

By her side was Mike, a six year old boy who also had blonde hair, just like the other three's.

"Yeah!" Lily said, hugging Steve's neck, "Can we, daddy!?"

"Of course we can," Steve smiled, kissing her cheek.

Eight years had passed and Steve and Molly were married with two kids, a third on the way.

"And maybe we can get Uncle Tony to buy us ice-cream afterward," Molly said, smiling at Tony who sighed.

"I'm too old for this..." he muttered playfully.

Molly and Steve left with their kids, heading for the park, as Tony heard more giggling, this time coming from under a desk.

_Oh, HELL no! _Tony thought, bending to look under the desk. This time he found Justin and Jake, Natasha and Clint's twin sons who were five and always causing mischief.

"Alright, get out from under there. You two know better. There are things here that can hurt you if you aren't careful," Tony said.

Justin and Jake ran out from under the desk and out the door of the lab.

"I thought I was part of a hero team, not a baby-siting team," Tony grumbled, sitting in a chair.

As often as he would say such things, everyone knew he sill loved the four, soon to be five, kids that ran around the tower day in and day out. He finished up what he was working on and decided to walk to the park to meet the group so he could treat them to ice-cream. He got to the park and was immediately tackled by Lily and Mike who ticked him when he got on the ground.

"Uncle Tony's here!" Lily said, hugging him as Mike continued the playful attack.

"Yeah, I'm here," Tony smiled, hugging both kids, "Ready for some ice-cream or do you want to play more?"

"We want to play more first!" Mike said, "We're playing Avengers! You can be the bad guy!"

"Alright. I bet you can't catch me!" called Tony, standing and running slowly, trying to allow the kids to keep up with him.

Steve approached after a while, "Alright you three, your mommy and I are ready to go get some ice-cream, it's so hot out here!"

Tony grabbed Mike and lifted him onto his shoulders, "Let's go little buddy!"

Steve picked up Lily and put her on his own shoulders as Molly came over to them.

"Hi, Tony. We owe you for this," she said, putting an arm around Steve and kissing his cheek.

"No problem, guys. It's not too expensive," Tony said, walking towards the nearby ice-cream parlor.

Molly and Steve followed with Lily, the three grown ups talking as they went. When they got inside, Molly say with the kids at a table while Steve and Tony got them all ice-cream.

"Be sure to thank your Uncle Tony hen he comes back," Molly reminded her kids.

"We will!" said Mike and Lily at the same time.

Steve fame over with Tony a few minutes later, their hands full of ice-cream. They handed it out and sat as well.

"Thanks!" Mike said.

"Thank you!" Lily said after.

"You're welcome," smiled Tony, "You know Cap, I'm glad you finally married Molly and had kids with her. They really are sweet. Maybe I should start working on settling down..."

"Did I just hear you wrong or did you say you should try to settle down?" Molly questioned, "Tony Stark, THE Tony Stark, IRON MAN, WANTS to find a wife and have kids?"

Tony shrugged, "Well... I've thought about it on and off lately... I kinda want to. I don't know for sure if I'm ready to do it or not. First I need to actually find a steady girlfriend who I feel I could marry and then one day..." He paused, looking at Lily and Mike, "Well, you know... Have some adult time with her and have kids."

"I think you should go for it. You really seem to love all four kids running around already, you should have your own," Molly said.

"I'll think about it," Tony said, taking a bite of ice-cream and watching the people pass by outside.

A woman with long brown hair walked past and Tony stood quickly, "I'll be back."

He ran outside and returned a few minutes later with a piece of paper in his hand, "I got her number. She's pretty cute. Who knows, she may be my future kids mom."

Molly smiled, "Here's hoping!"

Steve kissed her, ignoring their children commenting on how it was 'yucky' that their parents were kissing. He learned over time to not care, because he loved her and she loved him, neither having felt so in love before in their lives. He knew that they would be together forever and nothing would change how he felt about her. Ever.

The End


End file.
